Passive Aggressive
by sarrenwakk
Summary: Karkat is very angry today, and Terezi cannot help but find this allure somehow appealing. (Makeouts and stuff happen but really it's all fluff there's no sex or anything really these two are just cute dorks ugh. may add onto this later if I find any extra time before moving to a new idea I guess?)


Karkat yelled back down the hall, flipping off his friends in the common room. One of them laughed back at him and he screamed a few curse words in retort. What was their problem? He was just voicing his opinion, and they just called him an idiot. He was in a foul mood that was for sure. He screamed as he slammed his door open and then promptly shut and locked it before slamming down into his bed. His screams were mildly muffled by the pillow and the cushiony bedspread, but that didn't changed the fact he was still loud, and still angry.

A knock came at his door and he swore out at them, and then put his head back down. It was not his fault they were so ignorant. The knocks continued, so Karkat finally got up and opened the door, prepared to scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO-"

His eyes met with the blind trolls, her gaze somehow pleasant, if her deep red eyes could show any sort of emotions to him. The only thing that shone back to him was his own angry visage. Eyes are windows to the soul, they say.

"LOOK, K4RK4T. C4N 1 COM3 1N."

"FUCK NO. GO TO YOUR FRIENDS IF YOU WANT TO CHAT."

"K4RKL3S, YOU 4R3 MY FR13ND."

"TODAY, NO ONE IS MY FRIEND. FUCK OFF."

Terezi pushed him out of the way and then promptly plopped herself down on his bed. What was her problem? Could she not see he was angry, really fucking pissed?

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING."

The blind troll only cackled in response, and pat the bed beside her. The offer was tempting, of course. Karkat bit his lip and contained his rage, plopping down beside the teal-blood.

Terezi cackled and licked his cheek lightly, Karkat screaming out a "BLUH" as he wiped off her saliva from her face. Karkat screamed out in protest, his angry seething at this point. Terezi blushed and cowered, a shiver apparent on her framework. Karkat evidently didn't notice, and screamed at her again. Terezi stood up, and Karkat screamed again, but was cut off by Terezi's tongue gliding into his mouth, her black lips colliding with his own. He grunted a bit in anger, which only remained as a small growl in his throat as Terezi grabbed onto his body firmly with her nails, biting into his skin. She let go off the kiss and plopped back down on the bed, her teal blush apparent at this point, her mouth gasping for air. Karkat blushed back, surprised at this sudden turn of events, yet still angry at her. She was the one who called his idea stupid first.

"TEREZI WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST-"

Karkat was cut off by Terezi propping herself up and panting still, her teeth biting softly into her lips. Shit, was she somehow turned on by him being so angry? It was kind of disturbing to him, but at the same time… he could work with that. He leaned over Terezi and pushed her down, pushing her onto the bed completely. He moved up above her, his face lowered, his frame only a few inches above hers.

"I SAID, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST MAKE OUT WITH ME? WITHOUT MY CONSENT?"

Terezi gulped inwardly. Oh yeah, she was turned on by this. Angry Karkat was just so… it made her skin crawl, but his face. The oh-so-focused-and-yet-adorabloddthirsty face… She panted, cackling, and tried to answer his question without kissing him again.

"G33, WOULDN'T YOOOOOU L1K3 TO KNOOOOOOW?"

Karkat cursed inwardly as he lowered himself even more, his frame threatening to crush Terezi, she panted more and moved her hips upward slightly, trying to feel some comfort from his looming and powerful and adorabloodthirsty and sexy form. Karkat grunted and took his right hand, pushing her hips back down. She wasn't going to get enjoyment from this right now. He just needed a straight fucking answer, ASAP.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, PYROPE. RIGHT. NOW."

Terezi moaned out softly and looked away, her body quivering with intense emotion.

"1T'S JUST… YOUR F4C3 LOOKS SO P3RF3CTLY 4DOR4BLOODTH1RSTY WH3N YOU'R3 4NGRY."

Karkat blushed and playfully slapped her face, perhaps a bit too hard. But that didn't matter to him, she probably enjoyed it, and who was he to question her kinks? Oddly, he was everything to her, at that moment. They were entwined in a way few friends would even be comfortable with, and yet the both handled it perfectly.

"SHUT UP YOU NOOKSNIFFER. I AM NOT ADORABLE OR CUTE OR ANYTHING REMOTELY COOL, OKAY? FUCK OFF."

And yet despite his words, he blushed and instead of wiping off his face when she licked his cheek or his neck, he let the blind girl go about her ways, let her pleasure herself in any fucking way she wanted, because he was happy, and he was enjoying it too. Now he knew that any time he needed any sort of comfort when he was angry, he could go to Terezi for help to wash away his anger.


End file.
